Diary of Emma Swan
by Regallyloyal
Summary: a recollection of Emma's thoughts after every episode, her emotions, frustrations and even her growing attraction for the town Mayor
1. Chapter 1

Diary of Emma Swan

**A/N: this is a series of Emma's feelings and thoughts after every episode; I thought it would be fun to dissect Emma further. If you have any suggestions please PM me or leave a review, authors strive on that fuel!**

Episode 1: pilot

Grannies B&B, a place seemingly stuck in time, like the rest of this god damned place. Why couldn't life just go the way I wanted it to for once? Why do I have to now look out for a kid that I had willingly given away, for him to have his 'best chance' only to be raised by woman that besides being attractive is also somewhat frustratingly annoying.

When the kid said she was evil I thought "yeah right, every kid hates their parents at some point" but then I had met her, personally and sided with Henry on that one.

Henry, the kid has my nature, I can see it from a mile away, but he also inherited some of _her _traits as well, the stubbornness most definitely does not belong to me!

My life is literally turned upside down, I have a son who actually wants me in his life and a hot mayor, who's position of authority intimidates me and this little town that has no map co-ordinates anywhere on my GPS.

I guess I will just have to wait until tomorrow and hopefully not get arrested again or experience the wrath of the Mayor's glare


	2. Chapter 2

Diary of Emma Swan

**A/N: thank you for those that are now following my story, it's good to see that there are other people that want to get in the head of Emma. Again if you feel that this story needs something more feel free to criticise and make suggestions, I would love to hear from you guys.**

Episode 2: the thing you love most

Well, so much for not getting arrested again! I mean come on, that ginger haired guy Dr Jumpy-or-something totally set me up! It's not like I wanted to read those reports in the first place, I simply took it so that I may seem like the better parent in this fucked up situation.

That's not the only thing driving me to insanity; actually at this point I'd rather prefer the safety of the jail cell than opening the door to Miss Hottie in my underwear again. God that was embarrassing and in pure Emma style I refused to back away with my tail between my legs, when she looked at me with those sceptical eyes, so I said I'll be staying for a while longer, which I must say (pat on the back) irritated the Mayor to no end :D

Another thing that drove the Mayor up the wall would be the severed limb of her apple tree, which I might add makes the tastiest apple sider I've ever had the pleasure of drinking – okay back to topic – uh, yeah the half of the tree I chains sawed down *GRIN*, which earned me another glare from the Mayor and lots of personal space invasion. Seriously if she didn't have such a pretty face I would have pushed her on her ass and told her to get her own personal bubble.

Speaking of bubbles, Henry has now created an operation Cobra which apparently is the mission name for us to break some spell thingy in his over active imagination. We also did a major Mom-Kid break through when he asked me what to call him, uh, awkward much, but I settled on plain old Emma, not the same can be said for cranky pants that insists on the stiff Miss Swan in that god awful sexy voice of hers

Until next time when, seeing the pattern I'll get arrested and/or do something to piss the Mayor off. Signing out…


	3. Chapter 3

Diary of Emma Swan

**A/N: sorry I took so long to update, tests have been killing all my brain cells. Really sorry again and review or PM me for any suggestions or just to let me know if you liking this concept so far, without further ado here's chapter 3**

Episode 3: Snow falls

Location: Mary Margret's apartment, spare bedroom – now known as Emma Swan's bedroom.

Emotional State: sorry Emma Swan is temporarily unavailable

Physical state: Exhausted

Currently: Writing in Diary, shocked and a little dumbfounded, while snuggling the Mayor's borrowed shirt to her face.

I'm still in shock… I live with someone, a roommate, who Henry thinks is my mother. Also physically exhausted from dragging an unconscious man from a river, who Henry thinks is my father. Then there's the cute sheriff that can't keep his school boy crush in his pants, let alone his eyes off my backside.

"That's all you're getting…" That's what _she _said to me, that's what Henry's _other_ mother said to me while raking her eyes up and down my body like some sort of show piece. Okay, she was looking at my shirt, which is actually hers that Henry stole/borrowed from her to give to me, because like the clever person I am, I didn't bother to bring a change of clothes, let alone… well, anything.

Speaking of a change of clothes, I have the Evil Queen's shirt burrowed in my nose, her scent is intoxicating, and luckily for me it's still faintly on the shirt, considering the fact that it's now mixed with my scent… I wonder if this is how I would smell after a long hot make-out session with the mayor, a faint trace of apples and trees mixed with cinnamon and sweat.

Fuck… so aroused, must not think of Cranky pants, oh God! Now I'm seeing pants, stretching over the Mayor's perfect behind. Stop Emma, stop. That's Henry's Mother!

You know what I really couldn't give a rat's fart right now, because she's absolutely hot and she seems to be the right stimuli I need to oil out my loins, so I'm going to do as the MILF said and ENJOY her shirt.

'nuff said.


End file.
